Sinestro (Mark Strong)
History Origin Thaal Sinestro or Sinestro is an Alien from the planet Korugar in Green Lantern Sector 1417. He was considered one of the greatest living Green Lantern's and was the mentor to the first ever human Green Lantern and successor to his friend Abin Sur, Hal Jordan whom he mentored. During the Parallax crisis, Sinestro was instrumental in his defeat along with new recruit Hal Jordan on the planet Earth and Oa where the creature was defeated. Early Years Sinestro was born on the planet Korugar in space Sector 1417 as the Green Lantern Corps designate it. Green Lantern Corps When he first became a member of the Green Lantern Corps, he was quickly considered to be one of the greatest of their number, but as the years passed, he became more and more fixated not only on protecting the magenta skinned Korugarans, but on preserving order in their society. Eventually he came to the conclusion that the best way to accomplish this was to conquer these people, and to rule the planet as a dictator. Parallax Attacks The Green Lantern Corps was alerted to the presence of a massive Fear attack on a planet which all of the people were consumed by fear and their souls sucked from their body. Sinestro was immediately enraged and asked the Guardians of the Universe what they planned to do about the attack, but they told Sinestro to be patient. More and more attacks began cropping up and the culprit having access to Yellow Light energy and Sinestro again asked the Guardians for their strategy but they still told him to remain patient and to try and evacuate the planets before the creature attacked. Whilst fellow Green Lantern Abin Sur was making his way to the planet Fentara to evacuate the planet, Sinestro received news that it was also consumed and informed Abin before telling him that the Guardians are doing nothing before his transmission was cut off. Enraged by the Guardians' lack of action and his fellow Green Lantern brothers falling, Sinestro called for a meeting at the Great Hall where hundreds of Green Lanterns attended. Arriving, he told his fellow members what he knew of the creature revealing that it had killed Abin Sur and that each one of them should be prepared for the coming battle and that they face an unprecedented danger and alone they are all vulnerable, but together they are invincible. Sinestro then met Abin Sur's replacement, Hal Jordan of Earth and was at first dismissive of the ring's choice of a Human wielding the ring and being a successor to one of the Corps' finest warriors. Sinestro wanted to test Hal's willpower and battled him with Hal initially showing little sign of imagination in using his constructs with Sinestro easily fending him off. Hal then started to think more and gave Sinestro a bit of a battle, but not impressing Sinestro before he left. Sinestro then confronted the Guardians of the Universe asking what their plans are regarding the Parallax threat. The Guardians' told Sinestro that he should be patient and that they are conjuring up a solution to combat the threat. Sinestro said that he can no longer wait around and watch it destroy another world. He asked to lead a group of experienced Lanterns to go and seek out the creature and destroy it. The Guardians agreed and Sinestro lead an elite squadron in battle against Parallax to no avail losing 2 Lanterns. Returning to the Guardians Sinestro reported and Ganthet relented and told Sinestro of the creature's origins in the universe and was the cause of their renegade brother Krona who left the group in search of the Yellow Central Power Battery. Finding it, Parallax took Krona as its host and went on to consume numerous planets before they managed to stop the creature and locked it away in the Lost Sector known as Space Sector 0666. Now its free and unstoppable using the Yellow Light of Fear. Sinestro then proposes using the yellow fear themselves to counter Parallax's advantage which they agree to. Once the Guardians' have completed the ring, they give it to Sinestro who promises to master the fear and then teach the rest of the Corps on how to use it. Hal Jordan then arrives and says that the Corps can't use Fear as he has seen what it does to a person and it corrupts them. He asks for help in defeating the creature and to help him save Earth. The Guardians say Jordan must face the creature alone as it his sector to protect. Disappointed, Jordan leaves to defend Earth himself. Sinestro leads Kilowog and Tomar-Re to Sector 2814 to help Hal Jordan battle Parallax. Jordan was surprisingly holding his own against Parallax having overcome his fears and managed to destroy the creature using the Yellow Sun's gravity to burn it away. Jordan however fell unconscious but Sinestro and the Green Lanterns saved him from death. Sinestro along with the rest of the Green Lantern Corps congratulate Jordan on becoming one of them and in the history books as one of the greatest Green Lanterns. Later on Sinestro gets the Yellow Lantern Power Ring and puts it on. His Green Lantern Uniform and eyes turn Yellow as the Fear Wielding Weapon momentarily seduces him. Return of The Manhunters The Manhunters, predecessors of the Green Lantern Corps returned from their exile through a wormhole above the Oan Citadel and began attacking the planet and the Green Lanterns. Sinestro along with the rest of the Green Lanterns began defending Oa against the Manhunters with Sinestro taking out multiple opponents at a time. It is later revealed that the Manhunters' attack was a distraction and that the real attack was on the Guardians' Vault. The Guardians' then reveal that inside the vault was the Yellow Fear Energy which they stored away and the Manhunters have stole it and are now harnessing the power for themselves. Sinestro and new recruit Hal Jordan are tasked with defeating the Manhunters. The two go on a wild adventure following clues that lead them from Zamaron to the Manhunters new home planet Biot where they defeat the Manhunters leader. Powers and Abilities Powers Psychologically, Sinestro is one of the strongest beings in the universe and was considered the "greatest Green Lantern ever" having an "Indomitable Will". When commanding a Power Ring, Sinestro is supremely powerful and was able to take on at least 5 Green Lantern's in training without breaking sweat. The Power Ring enables Sinestro to create a Green Aura that surrounds his body and transforms his clothing into Green Lantern attire. It also enables Sinestro to create any construct that he can imagine, fly and enter hyperspace and also create almost impenetrable force fields. Below is a List of Constructs Sinestro has Created Using The Ring: *'Green Aura' *'Swords' *'Korugarian Spear' *'Kilowog' *'Minigun' Abilities *Coming Soon Strength *Coming Soon Weakness *'Emotional Spectrum' *'Ring Charge' Appearance *Coming Soon Personality *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Jackie Early Haley was in early talks to play Sinestro before the role went to Mark Strong. Links *http://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Thaal_Sinestro_(Campbellverse) *http://newdcmovieuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Thaal_Sinestro Category:Green Lantern (Movie) Characters